Into The Maze
by Raindrops101
Summary: When Briana is sent into the maze by WICKED, she is given one objective. She must get one of the gladers to fall in love with her. However, she soon finds out that sometimes the heart has a mind of its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect my oc. Everything else belongs to James Dashner.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the cage-like box as it moved its way upward toward the maze. The cage jerked, causing me to be thrown to the side. I hit the side of my upper arm on the edge of one of the supply boxes. Wincing, I rubbed my arm trying to relieve the pain.<p>

I hated this box.

'_It will only take a__ few minutes,'_ they had said. Yeah right, It was taking way longer than a few minutes. It was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing. I felt myself around in the box that confined me and I could feel that I was surrounded by boxes of supplies, including the one I hurt my arm on.

How the heck did I end up here. How was I everngoing to do what they wanted me to do.

Flashback

_I was working in the control room when they had summoned me._

_" We need you to go into the maze," the leader of WICKED told me._

_I stood there shock. I had never thought that they would send one of us into the maze, let alone me._

_Before I could say anything she continued. " Its critical that you go into the maze and have one of the boys fall in love with you . Don't ask why. Just know that we need to study the brain pattern."_

_" What... I..", I was speechless._

_" We know this is quite unexpected for you but its need to be done. We have decided that the ideal subject for you is A5, Newt I believe he is called."_

_Newt. I tried to remember him from the screens. He was the tall blonde one. Second in command._

_" However," she warned me." You are to go into the maze as if you are one of them. You don't remember anything. Only your name. Under no circumstance must they find out who you really are."_

End of Flashback

Make Newt fall in love with me. How on earth was I supposed to do that.

The box came to a sudden stop. The top opened and Immediately I held my hand up to my eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

It was to bright to see anything but I heard voices.

" Its... Its a girl."

" What, you serious, a girl."

" No way."

" You shanks shut your holes."

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see that I was indeed surrounded by all the gladers. I recognized most of the faces staring at me but the one face that stood out was Newts.

One of them, I recognized as Alby the leader of the group, jumped down into the box.

_Act like one of them,_I told myself. _Act like one of them._

" Who are you" I said trying to sound as scared as I could. " Where am I?" I hoped I sounded scared.

" Your in the glade greenie," he said." I'm Alby."

He held his out to me and I stared at it for a moment, debating on whether or not I should take it. I decided to and he pulled me up.

As we climbed out of the box, I could see that everyone was staring at me, which I guessed was only natural. Most of them hadn't seen a girl for nearly two year. Yet it made me feel self-conscience about myself.

I took a moment to observe the glade as they called it. I could see the maze with its door open, the wide open area, and the forest. It all looked exactly as it did on the screens. I didn't why I thought it would look any different in person. Though there was on big difference. It was a lot larger than it looked.

" Just what we need," I heard someone say. It sounded like Gally" A bloody girl."

I turned toward the person made that comment and saw that was right." Excuse me," I snapped at him" And just what is wrong with girls, as if boys were any better."

The second the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I was suppose to be a scared and confused girl, not a girl with an attitude. I did not need to blow my cover on the very first , I did not need to blow my cover period.

" Now see here..." he said angrily pointing his finger at me." You..."

He was interrupted by Newt," Leave her alone Gally," he said." Can't you see she's scared."

_Scared of blowing my cover, _I thought.

" I'm Newt," he said.

_Of course you are, _I thought. He was tall, skinny and had a mess of blonde hair just like in the screens.

" Newts second in command," Alby explained." First in command is me."

" Do you remember you name," Newt asked me.

" No," I stammered, remembering that they didn't remember their names until later.

" Don't worry," Alby said with a reassuring smile." It'll come to you."

He led me to Newt, the boy who I was suppose to have fall in love with me.

" Newt why don' you show her around," Alby told him." The rest of you unload the supplies."

"Okay, he said and motioned for me to follow him as he started to leave.

_Here we go, _I thought to I was going to get him to fall in love with me, I had no idea. All I knew was that I had to it. I had no idea what the consequences would be if I failed. And I did not want to find out.

I took a deep breathe before I started to follow him. It had begun.

**So there it is. The first chapter of my first story ever.**I got this idea last night and I knew I just had to write it.****

**I have never attempted to write anything before. I know my writing pretty much sucks but I hope that that wasn't to painful for you to read. I am hoping that with time my writing will improve, cause as they say practice makes perfect.**

**Also, I have the basic idea for this story but mainly I am making a lot of things up as I go. So if any of you have any ideas feel free to say so in the comment section or you can PM.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked behind Newt, I wondered how I was ever going to get him to fall in love with me. Love was a major thing. I had no control over his feelings. They put me in this maze and just tells me to make this boy in front of me fall in love with me. Easier said then done. In fact, I was beginning to think that this task was nearly impossible.

" We've never had a girl before," Newt said looking back to face me." For the two years that we have been here, only boys have come up in the box. Now a girl comes. Kinda make you wonder why all of sudden they said a girl."

" Is that such a bad thing," I asked." Me being a girl."

" Don't know," he said." Like I said we've never had a girl before."

" Can you remember anything, anything at all, before coming to the maze," he asked.

" Um ... no," I said. I was being way to calm for someone who had supposedly forgotten everything. What would someone like that really say." Why can't I remember anything." I added.

He shrugged his shoulders," Don't know," he said." Everyone who comes up in the box can't remember a bloody thing beside their name."

We walked for a few more moments before stopping at a house-like structure that contained a lot of hammocks.

" This is what we call the homestead," he explained." This is where everyone sleeps."

" Looks Homey," I lied. It was anything but homey.

He walked over to a one of the hammocks." We sleep in these hammocks," he said." They're not the most comfortable but its bloody better than the ground."

" Which one is mine," I asked.

" Gally will hang one up for you later," he explained." He's the keeper of the builders."

_Play dumb._" Whats a keeper," I asked.

" A keeper is what we call a leader," he said." Everyone in the glade has a job. Every job has a leader, which we call a keeper."

" What about me." I asked." What will my job be."

" We'll decide on your job tonight at the celebration," he said." Its a tradition we have every month after we get a new greenie."

I nodded.

We walked out a bit and Newt pointed to a house on the of the glade.

"That's the slaughterhouse," he said ." That's where the animals are raised and slaughter by the slicers. The keep of the slicers is Winston"

We walked over to the northeast part of the glade where their garden was.

" This is the garden," he said, then added unnecessarily"This is where we grow our food. All our vegetables and stuff."

We walked down a few rows before he added," The garden is tended to by the track-hoes. The keeper of the track-hoes is zart." He pointed at blonde boy who was bigger in build.

He pointed over to a section of woods. "Over there is what we call the deadheads."

" What is it," I asked.

" Its just a forest."

" I have one last thing to show you," he said and he led me over to the opening of the maze, which they called the doors.

"This is the maze," he explained his tone turning serious . " We only have three rules. Everyone does their part, never hurt another glader and never go outside the glade. Which means don't go into the maze."

" So no one ever goes into the maze," I asked him.

" No," he said." The only people who are allowed to go into the maze are the runners. They run it everyday. mapping it, trying to find a way out. The keeper of the runners is Minho."

" How long have they been looking for a way out," I asked. I hated asking so many questions. Especially when I already knew the answer.

" Two years."

" They've been looking for a way out for two years and still haven't found anything," I said forcing shock and disbelief in my voice.

" Its not that easy," he said." Every night these doors close and the maze changes. The walls move. You'll be able to hear it at night."

"What happens if someone besides a runner goes into the maze?"

" Then we punish them," he said." You break a rule, you get punished."

" Are there runners in there now," I asked.I groaned question was unnecessary. He had already said that the runner ran the maze everyday. The last thing I needed to do was to make me look dumb.

I waited for Newt to respond but all he was nod.

I changed the subject," So what's next," I asked.

" This is it," he said." I know you must be confused and all but you'll get used to everything. We all have."

" I..." I began but stopped when my stomach growled loudly. I realized that suddenly that I was extremely hungry. With all the prepping I did before coming to the maze, I realized that I neglected one thing. Eating.

" You hungry," Newt asked.

" Yeah, kinda," I said.

" We'll see if Frypan can fix you something real quick," he said and we began walking back to the homestead, which was where the kitchen was. One of the places Newt hadn't showed me.

We walked in silence. I had to say something. I was suppose to make him fall in love with me. But what was I to say." Newt," I began." Uh... Thanks for showing me around. It was really nice of you."

What a stupid thing to say. Now I was being all mushy.

" It was nothing,"he said.

I nodded, smiling at him.

I hadn't even been here a day and already I was off to a bad. I need to do some major thinking on how to get him to fall in love with me. However, for now all I wanted was for something to eat.

**So there is finally the second chapter of my story. Again, I'm sorry for the terrible writing but I hoped you guys enjoyed nonetheless. Also, 10 reviews on the first chapter. I did not expect that many. **

** I had meant to post the second chapter a couple days after I posted the first one but things happened. Also, a heads up for everyone. There is a really good chance that I may not post chapter 3 until December .November is 5 days away and as many writers know November is also known as NaNoWriMo. For those of you who don't know what NaNoWriMo is, it is a challenge to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November.I will be participating for the first time this year , so I will not have a lot of time to post another chapter. Though I may try but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC**

* * *

><p>Newt led me to a house structure that served as the kitchen. As we entered the structure we were were greeted by Frypan.<p>

" This is Frypan," Newt said to me as he introduced me to the dark skinned boy. Calling him a boy was a bit of an understatement as he could easily be mistaken for a man. He was bigger than most of the other boys in the maze and had food smeared all over his clothes.

"So you must be the new greenie," he said before Newt had time to introduce him to me. " Everyone's talking about you and how your a girl and all."

He looked me over from my head to my toes as he was examining me. I looked away as I fidgeted with my close. I hated that I was so self-conscious.

My stomach gave off a loud growl.

" Do you have anything for her to eat," Newt asked him.

" She can have some of this bacon I'm fixing up,"he said as he motioned to plate full of freshly fried bacon.

Newt put a few pieces on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I took a few bites and was surprised that it was actually pretty good. I don't know why I had been expecting to taste bad

"I guess we'll see you later," Newt said to Frypan as we left the kitchen.

Once we were back outside he explained to me that Frypan preferred to be alone when he was cooking. He hated it when people crowded into the kitchen when he was trying to cook.

I took a few bites of my bacon before Newt informed me that he had some business that he needed to tend to and that he would meet up with me later. I was free do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't break any of he rules.

As I watched him leave I noticed that he walked with a slight limp. How on earth was I suppose to get him to fall in love with me.

Now that I was by myself, I walked over to around the center of the glade and sat down on the soft, green grass.

I needed to do some serious brainstorming if I wanted to be successful in my so called mission. But even if I was successful then what? Would I be able to go back or would I have to stay in the glade. I didn't even have any contact with W.I.C.K.E.D. The more I thought about it the more I thought this so called mission was stupid.

As I was eating me bacon, Gally pass by me as he carried a board over his shoulder. He gave me an unpleasant look and I gave him one that was just as unpleasant before. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do as I was supposed to be some scared and confused girl but his attitude was getting on my nerves. However, I shouldn't be concerned with him right now. What I needed to do was to think of how I was going to get Newt to fall in love with me. So far I wasn't doing a very good job.

Everyone was running or walking around the glade as they carried out their daily job. I could only hope that tonight they would give me a decent job. I really didn't care what job they gave me. I just hoped they didn't give me a job with the slicers. That was one job I did not want to do.

I looked over to the opening to the maze and it was at that moment when I saw a dark haired figure come running out. He was an Asian boy with thick black hair and buffed arms. I recognized him as Minho. He was the keeper of the runners. He leaned forward and rested out his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. Obviously was tired out from running the maze.

A few moments passed before two more figures came running out of the maze. One was a blonde while the other one was tall and had a mess of red hair.

Minho looked my way and our eyes met. He stared at me with a surprised look on his face. Obviously because I was a girl.

Even though it made me uncomfortable I stared back at him for a moment before we both looked away.

I looked back toward the maze to see Alby joining them and started talking to the trio.

They talked for a few minutes before they started walking to the meeting house.

I watched them as they walked and as they disappeared into the meeting house. It was just before Minho disappeared that he looked back at my direction and our eyes met again for the second time.

I looked away. My focus was on Newt. I had to think of a way to get him to fall in love with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the third chapter. I can't believe that it is already December. November passed way to fast and in case anyone is wondering, yes I did win NaNoWriMo. So now that that is all over with I can now focus on this story.<strong>

**I hoped you liked it and I'm not sure when I will be posting the next chapter but it will be within the next week or two.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
